Well-Suited
by It'sNotEasyBeingQueen
Summary: Kurt is a tailor's assistant, and finds himself falling for his newest customer, Blaine. Unfortunately, his job is to fit Blaine for a tuxedo - for his wedding. To a woman. But things may not be what they seem... A/U Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

Well-Suited

 _A/N: Well, hello!_ _Here is my new story._ _It is complete, and will be a total of three chapters._ _A brief disclaimer here:_ _in this story, Kurt is a tailor working on a tuxedo for Blaine._ _I know nothing about making or altering men's suits._ _I did a little research, but finally just decided to wing it._ _Please excuse any glaring errors regarding the process, though I didn't really go into too much detail about it._ _The story really is about Blaine and Kurt, after all, not about suit-making._ _I hope you enjoy!_

Chapter One

Kurt was in the back of the shop when he heard the little bell on the front door jingle, signaling the arrival of his ten o'clock appointment. "Be right out," he called, popping his head through the doorway to the front and catching a quick wave of acknowledgement from the customer, who held his cell phone to his ear with his other hand, apparently listening to the conversation on the other end.

Kurt ducked back into the work room, tidying up the project he was involved in prior to his appointment. He couldn't help but feel a little excited. He had been working for Franco for three months now as an assistant in the tailor's shop, gaining valuable experience about creating and altering clothing while he studied fashion design at Parsons. He had worked on all sorts of projects for Franco, but today was special.

Just yesterday, Franco had called Kurt over to his work table at the end of the day. "Kurt, my boy," he said, his Italian accent just a little thicker than when he spoke with customers, "I have been watching you since you came here, and I think it is time." He stopped, leaving Kurt confused.

"Time for, um, what exactly?" Kurt asked.

Franco chuckled and clapped Kurt on the shoulder. "Time for you to flap your wings and swim on your own," he answered.

Kurt laughed aloud. "I think you're mixing your metaphors there, Franco. What exactly are you trying to tell me?"

"We have a new order. Two tuxedos for a wedding. The groom and his brother, the best man – Anderson is the name. I will take care of the best man, but I want you to take care of dressing the groom."

Kurt's mouth dropped open. Franco had been more than kind and generous in training Kurt these past few months, but he was very particular about the finished product coming out of his shop. Kurt had worked on various aspects of projects, but always under the watchful eye of his boss. Being allowed to take the lead with a customer and handle the whole process on his own, especially a tuxedo for a groom, was a great honor and an enormous sign of trust.

"F-Franco? Really? Are you, are you sure?" Kurt stuttered, unable to believe what his boss was telling him.

Franco let out a hearty laugh, gently squeezing the hand that was still on Kurt's shoulder. "I am sure, my boy. You have a gift. I have seen it. I know you will not be with me for long," he paused and gave Kurt a look when he the boy started shaking his head. "No, no, it is true. You are meant for, how you say, great things in this world. You will create beautiful clothes, and everyone will be lining up to wear your designs. So it would be nice for me to say, 'I knew the great Kurt Hummel when he was just a youngster, and he made the most beautiful suits for my shop.'"

Kurt smiled thinking back on that conversation. Franco was so incredible, giving him the opportunity to gain invaluable practical experience. Kurt knew others in his classes who were doing internships with prestigious fashion houses and designers, and many of them spent their days taking notes in meetings or getting coffee and lunch orders. Here was Kurt, working in a small shop in the Village, getting hands-on experience. Franco was like his fairy godfather – okay, being Italian, maybe _godfather_ was the wrong word, he thought with a giggle.

Having finished clearing up his project in the back room, Kurt hurried out to the front, not wanting to keep his customer waiting. "Hi," he began as he crossed into the room, "I'm so sorry to keep you…" he trailed off and paused as the customer was still on the phone. He suppressed his mild annoyance when he realized that the man was desperately trying to finish up his conversation.

"Ok, sweetie, yeah…yeah, great. Ok, Tina. I'll see you then. Love you," he said, tapping the screen to end the call and quickly slipping the phone into his jacket pocket before turning to face Kurt for the first time. "I'm so sorry," he said with an apologetic smile, "I didn't mean to be rude. I just couldn't get her off the phone, you know?"

He was gorgeous, Kurt thought. He was a little shorter than Kurt, which he actually preferred, with dark, curly hair, strong features, and the most stunning golden hazel eyes. He was in slim-fitting trousers and a fitted t-shirt with a casual suede jacket and, Kurt noticed, loafers without socks. Before Kurt could spend too much more time admiring his new customer, however, he remembered that this man was his new customer – the _groom_ who was here to get the tuxedo for his _wedding_. Pulling himself together, he stepped forward and held out his hand.

"Mr. Anderson? I'm Kurt Hummel. I'll be making your tuxedo for the wedding," he said with a smile.

"Hello, there, Kurt. Please, call me Blaine," the customer replied, taking Kurt's hand in a firm but gentle handshake.

Kurt resisted the urge to hold onto that strong hand longer than socially acceptable. "So," he said, releasing Blaine's hand and making a little opening small talk. "When's the big day?"

"Wow, it's just, um, three weeks or so now," Blaine answered.

"So close!" Kurt exclaimed. "You must be getting excited! Well," he continued, clapping his hands together, "with so little time, we should get to work on this tuxedo for you, eh?"

xoxoxo

In short order, Kurt had Blaine in position on the small dais in the shop to be measured. He had removed his jacket, and had slipped on the dress shoes he'd brought with him for the fitting. He now stood perfectly still, looking a little awkward as the tailor circled him appraisingly.

Kurt had moved into his professional mode, setting aside as best he could his natural instinct to just sit back and admire the extremely handsome man before him. As he walked around Blaine, he looked him up and down, taking note of his body structure and posture before doing any actual measuring. When he came back around to the front, he noticed Blaine looking a little uncomfortable. "This your first time?" he asked gently.

"W-what?" Blaine stuttered, coloring slightly.

"Your first time – being fitted for a suit?" Kurt clarified, stifling a smirk.

"Oh," Blaine said with a nervous laugh. "Um, yeah, actually. It is." He looked down as if embarrassed by the fact.

"Oh, hey," Kurt said, stepping up onto the dais next to Blaine. "Don't be like that. I only asked because if you haven't been through the process before, it can be a little…weird." Kurt smiled at Blaine, who looked at him and smiled back in relief. _God, that smile_ , Kurt thought, feeling his knees go a little weak. Clearing his throat, he continued. "So, let's break it down for you and get to work. I just did a little once-over to get an idea of things. I'll take some measurements to determine your size, then I'll bring you a couple of options and we'll see what looks best. Once we have a style chosen, I will mark some places where we have to alter the suit to fit you perfectly. Not so hard so far, right?" He grinned and patted Blaine on the shoulder as the man nodded in agreement. "I'll work my magic, and you'll come back in, say, a week for a final fitting. Sound good?"

"Sounds good," Blane answered, his posture relaxing a bit more.

"Perfect. Be right back," Kurt said, turning quickly and jogging into the back room to get his supplies. "You mind a little music?" he asked as he returned to the fitting area holding up his cell phone.

"No, not at all," came the response, and Kurt noted the enthusiasm in the warm voice.

"Great. It so much nicer to work with some music on, I find." Kurt pulled up his favorite playlist of pop tunes (he wasn't going to push his luck so far as to choose his Broadway playlist) and set the phone down on a nearby table as the music began to play.

"Ah, a Gaga fan, I see," Blaine said. "I'm a Katy Perry man, myself."

Kurt covered his heart as if affronted. "Sir, I am shocked," he said mockingly, causing Blaine to laugh aloud. "However, I shall set aside my personal indignation and refrain from hemming your slacks a half inch too short."

"You are a gentleman, milord," Blaine responded in a similar tone, giving a slightly ridiculous half bow.

Kurt just shook his head and stepped back onto the dais, tape measure in hand. "Katy Perry, indeed," he muttered. "Now, hold out your arms like this," he instructed, demonstrating the pose he wanted Blaine to hold, "and tell me what other insane musical tastes you have."

They passed the next hour in easy conversation about everything from music to movies to theater (at which point Kurt mentioned his Broadway playlist, which Blaine demanded they listen to the next time). Kurt learned that Blaine was in his final year at NYU, studying musical performance and theory, and that he wanted to become a writer and recording artist. Blaine asked Kurt about himself, and was duly impressed to find that he was being dressed by a senior at Parsons.

All too soon, it seemed, Kurt stood back and looked at Blaine in the marked-up suit. "Well, I think that will do it for now," he said, his eyes scanning over the jacket and pants once more for any final places that required adjustment. "Yes, I think this will work very, very well for you. Are the rest of the groomsmen having tuxedos fitted, as well?" Kurt asked, remembering that Franco had only mentioned dressing the groom and best man.

"No," Blaine replied, standing carefully so as not to stick himself with any of the pins in the suit. "They are doing rentals. My brother thought it would be nice for us to have our own suits made – a groom and best man 'thing' he calls it."

"That's sweet," Kurt responded, stepping back onto the dais to relieve Blaine of the jacket as he spoke. "You must have a very thoughtful brother."

"Oh, he's a nut, believe me," Blaine laughed, carefully sliding his arms out of the sleeves with Kurt's help. "But yes, he can be a thoughtful nut. Will you be doing his suit, as well?"

"No, I won't have that pleasure," Kurt answered, hanging the jacket on a hanger and handing Blaine's pants to him, gesturing towards the changing room Blaine had used earlier. "My boss, Franco, will be working with him, but I'll let him know what you've chosen so that your and your brother's suits will coordinate."

"Hmm. Yeah, that'll work," Blaine said from behind the curtain that covered the changing room. "Coop's not too picky, so he said he'd be good with whatever I chose, so long as it wasn't mustard yellow or something."

Kurt just looked toward the changing room in confusion at the odd color mention, but let it go with a shrug of his shoulders. Blaine emerged shortly thereafter and carefully handed the pin-laden pants to Kurt before picking up his own jacket.

"So, like I said, give me about a week to make the alterations. Can you come by the same time and day next week for the fitting?"

Blaine checked his calendar quickly. "Yes, that'll work perfectly for me," he affirmed with another radiant smile. Really, this guy and his smile were going to be Kurt's undoing. "Thanks so much for making my first time so pleasant," he said with a wink, holding out his hand.

This time, it was Kurt who felt himself blushing at the slight innuendo as he took Blaine's hand to shake it. "I guess I deserved that," he said sheepishly.

Blaine chuckled and looked like he was about to say something when the two heard a light tapping on the front window. Kurt looked up to see a pretty Asian girl waving and smiling before gesturing to her watch to indicate the time.

"Oh, gosh, I didn't realize the time," Blaine said, releasing Kurt's hand and grabbing the bag he had used to carry his dress shoes. "I hate to fit and run, but I've got to get going. See you next week, Kurt?"

"Absolutely. See you next week, Blaine…" Kurt answered, trailing off as Blaine hurried out the door. Before the door closed, he heard the greeting, "Hey, Tina. Sorry I'm late, sweetie," Blaine said as he gave the girl a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek. He then took her arm and started walking down the street, glancing into the shop window and giving Kurt a little wave before passing out of sight.

Kurt waved back, slightly embarrassed at having been caught watching their meeting. He sighed heavily and turned, still holding the suit jacket and pants, and headed for the workroom to get started. He laughed mirthlessly as he heard the lyrics of an Alanis Morissette song drifting from the speaker of his phone: "It's meeting the man of my dreams, and then meeting his beautiful wife. Isn't it ironic?"

 _A/N: The song Kurt hears at the end is_ Ironic _by Alanis Morissette, of course. Stay tuned for Chapter Two, and please let me know what you think!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 _A/N: Greetings, and welcome to Chapter Two of "Well-Suited."_ _I'm so grateful for all of the visitors and views to the first chapter, and am especially thrilled by the reviews, follows and favorites I have received._ _Thank you!_ _Now, without further ado, on with the story…_

The arrival of the next appointment date found Kurt back at the shop, brushing off the last remnants of lint from the tuxedo before Blaine arrived. Kurt may or may not have taken a little extra care with his own appearance, as well, despite the warning of his best friend and roommate, Rachel, earlier that morning.

"Kurt," Rachel chided when he entered the kitchen wearing one of his best outfits. "What are you doing?" she asked in a voice laced with exasperation. Kurt had told her all about his encounter with his handsome, charming, nearly perfect customer, including the tragic detail that he was straight and engaged. While he knew objectively that it was completely pointless to spend any time thinking about Blaine, he couldn't seem to stop himself.

"What?" he asked defensively, moving past Rachel to grab a cup of coffee before heading to the shop.

"Don't you 'what' me, Kurt Hummel," she insisted, blocking him from leaving by standing in the doorway with her hands on her hips. "You dressed up for him," she accused.

"I did not," Kurt argued back.

"This," she said, gesturing towards his slim-legged pants, designer button-down, and tweed vest, "is _not_ what you normally wear to work, mister."

"Well, maybe I just felt like looking nice today. Does one need a reason for fashion?" he retorted weakly, knowing that Rachel was one hundred percent right.

Rachel dropped her hands and tilted her head to the side. "Kurt," she repeated, this time sounding more concerned than accusatory, "I just don't want to see you get hurt, honey. There's nothing there for you." She noted the pained look on Kurt's face and hurried on, putting her hands on his shoulders. "No, sweetie. It's not because there's anything wrong with you. He's straight, and engaged. To a _woman_ ," she emphasized the last word. "It can't happen. You know better than to get attached to a straight guy…again," she hesitated to add the "again" but it slipped out.

"Oh, lord," Kurt exclaimed, dropping his head forward at the reference to his long-ago crush on Finn. "I know you're right. I know. It's just," he sighed, shuffling forward into his friend's waiting arms, "I swear, Rach, I felt a _connection_ with him. It wasn't just on my side, either. It's been a long time since I've felt that way about anyone."

Rachel squeezed him a little tighter, rubbing small circles on his back. "Oh, Kurt, I'm sorry. Even the best of us get a mixed signal sometimes. If nothing else, this just shows that you're ready to meet someone. Isn't it nice to feel that way again?"

Pulling back, Kurt smiled sadly at her. He knew she just wasn't going to get it. "Thanks for trying, Rach." He kissed her on the cheek, grabbed his travel mug, and headed out the door.

He was stirred from his reverie by the sound of the shop's doorbell, signaling Blaine's arrival. He picked up the tuxedo, took a deep breath, put on a smile, and walked out to the front.

"Hi, Kurt!" Blaine greeted him brightly. "Ooh, is that my tux?" he asked eagerly, stepping forward and reaching out to lightly touch the lapel.

"It is indeed," Kurt laughed, pulling the suit back sharply and out of Blaine's reach. "Easy there, grabby. Don't wrinkle the fabric!"

Blaine made a pouty face, complete with the most adorable puppy dog eyes Kurt had ever seen. "Kurrrrt," he whined, "please can I see my tuxedo?"

"Oh, my god, here" he laughed, handing the suit over immediately. "You get anything you want with that look, don't you?" he teased.

Blaine took the suit from him and headed for the changing room. "Pretty much," he retorted, looking over his shoulder and giving Kurt a wink before sashaying through the curtain.

He winked. _He freaking_ _winked_ , Kurt screamed inside his head as he felt the butterflies in his stomach flutter madly. Taking a deep breath, he repeated his mantra of the week to himself: _He's straight, and he's getting married. He's straight, and he's getting married._ Either of those reasons alone would be enough to cause Kurt to shut down any romantic train of thought. The two combined, he reasoned, should be sufficient to blow the train, and the tracks, sky high.

"Ready or not, here I come," Blaine called a few minutes later. He pushed aside the curtain and stepped forward into the room. That was the moment Kurt's heart stopped.

He was stunning. The tuxedo fit him beautifully, Kurt thought, with just a touch of a self-congratulatory air. The midnight black fabric hung on his body perfectly, showing off his broad shoulders and narrow waist. The tailored pants lengthened his legs, making him look a trifle taller. The crisp, white shirt was accented with tiny black buttons and the black satin bowtie, which looked awkward on some men, suited him. During his fitting, Blaine had mentioned his love of bowties; Kurt found that he approved. Wholeheartedly.

Kurt's mouth had gone dry as he gaped at Blaine. He hoped his power of speech had not left him as he realized Blaine was speaking.

"Well, it appears you like your own work," Blaine joked as he took in Kurt's rapt expression.

 _Oh, god. He's talking._ _Say something, you idiot,_ Kurt's inner voice yelled. "Oh, um, well," he stumbled, turning away under the guise of looking for his tape measure and pincushion before turning back and gesturing for Blaine to step up on the dais. "It's always nice to see the finished product on its intended owner, you know?" He grinned, hoping he had regained a little of his composure and that Blaine wouldn't notice the flush in his face. Glancing over at him, it was hard to tell by Blaine's expression exactly what he was thinking, but he seemed to be pleased.

"Now, let's see what we have here," Kurt said, turning his full attention to his job. He checked over the suit carefully, tugging here and smoothing there, admiring not only his handiwork but the firm musculature he could feel underneath as his hands lightly brushed over Blaine's shoulders and arms to smooth out the fabric. "How does it feel?" he asked.

"You know, it really feels perfect," Blaine responded, moving his arms this way and that before looking at Kurt through the mirror in front of him as Kurt stood behind. "I mean, I've had suits before, but they've mostly been off the rack with a few minor alterations. This really feels like it was made for me," he beamed a smile at Kurt, who returned it easily. "You're very good at what you do, Kurt."

Kurt felt himself blushing once more. "Thank you, Blaine," he said. He was inclined to brush off the compliment, but somehow, he felt like Blaine actually meant it. "I think you're all ready for the big day," he added with a forced enthusiasm to hide how much the thought of that day depressed him. "I know they say weddings are all about the bride, but there's no reason you can't feel like you're wearing something special, too," he said.

He didn't realize he'd laid a hand on Blaine's shoulder until he felt Blaine place his own hand on top of it. "Thank you, Kurt. I know that in this suit, I really am wearing something special." Their eyes locked in the mirror for a moment before Kurt looked away, quickly withdrawing his hand and crossing to the other side of the room.

"I'm going to give you my card," he said hastily, "just in case anything changes or you need any last-minute alterations." Blaine raised an eyebrow questioningly, and Kurt elaborated. "Hey, it happens. One week out and the guy decides to start stress-eating. Next thing you know, his pants don't fit," he said with a shrug.

Blaine laughed, stepping off the dais and taking the card Kurt held out. "I'll do my best to keep from downing any whole lasagnas. Got it."

"Good call," Kurt replied, grateful for the light-hearted change of tone. "Now go ahead and change. Bring the suit back to me and I'll get it onto a proper hanger and into a garment bag for you. Oh, and promise me you won't fold it over your arm to get it home. It's a tuxedo, not a throw rug," he said a little haughtily.

"Understood," Blaine answered with a tiny salute before going back to the changing room.

Kurt thought he had a few more moments to collect himself before he'd have to say goodbye to Blaine, but then Blaine called out from behind the curtain. "You look really sharp yourself today, by the way," he said. Kurt's head snapped up towards the dressing room as his mouth dropped open. "Any special reason you're all dressed up?" Blaine inquired.

"Oh, I just have somewhere to go after work, and I won't have time to change, so you know…" he lied.

"Makes sense," Blaine responded, sliding the curtain aside and emerging in his own clothes once more, handing the tuxedo to Kurt. "Well, wherever you're going, you'll be the best-dressed guy there, I'm sure." Blaine smiled warmly at Kurt as he reached out and tugged at Kurt's shirt collar to straighten it. At Kurt's quick intake of breath, he quickly withdrew his hand, stepping back slightly. "Sorry, I'm sorry," he said quietly, looking a bit startled. "It was a little crooked…your collar, I mean."

Kurt's eyes went wide, but then he schooled his features once more. "Of course, no problem," he said, hoping his voice didn't sound as shaky as it felt. He busied himself with hanging and bagging the suit, aware that Blaine was watching him intently. Finally, when he could not think of any other way to keep from ending their time together, he turned, handing the garment bag to Blaine.

"There you are, one wedding tuxedo," Kurt proclaimed. Emotional turmoil aside, he was very proud of himself. This was the first customer he'd handled solo, and aside from the minor fact that he'd fallen head over heels for a man he could never have, everything had gone quite well.

Blaine took the garment bag from him and held it carefully over his left shoulder. He looked earnestly at Kurt. "Thank you so much," he said, extending his hand and shaking it, his touch just as warm and smooth as Kurt remembered it from their first meeting. "It really is the nicest thing I own, and I'll wear it very proudly at the wedding."

The word "wedding" cut through Kurt like a knife, but he held Blaine's gaze and his hand for a few seconds longer. Blaine was a wonderful man, from what Kurt had seen, and deep in his heart, he hoped he would be happy. "Best of luck to you," Kurt told him, and he meant it. "And if you ever need another suit…"

"I've got your card," Blaine finished for him. They released each other's hands, and Kurt thought he heard Blaine sigh ever so quietly. "See you, Kurt," Blaine said, giving him one last small smile before walking out the door.

"See you," Kurt whispered after the door had closed behind him.

xoxoxo

"Kurt!" Rachel's shrill voice echoed across their loft. "Kurt!" she yelled again, her voice getting closer as she approached his room and opened the door. "Hey, you with the pillow over your head," she continued, quieter now that she was in the same room. She walked over and pulled the pillow away, ducking to avoid the arm that flailed in her general direction.

"Go 'way" Kurt's muffled voice answered from where his face was buried in the mattress.

"Kurt, your phone has been beeping and buzzing for the last half hour," she complained. "I finally took a look at the screen and you have six missed calls from Franco. Would you please just call him," her plea was punctuated with a thud as she tossed the phone onto the bed next to him. "You can't mope in here forever."

"Yes, I can," Kurt began, before being interrupted by his phone buzzing once more. He lifted his head, finally, and reached out to grab the phone. Sure enough, it was Franco calling once again. Groaning, he sat up and answered the call. "Hi, Franco. What's up?" he said, whipping a pillow at Rachel who was laughing at how bright and normal he sounded on the phone compared to his grumpy demeanor mere seconds ago.

"Uh huh, okay," he said, hastily rising from the bed and starting to rummage for his clothes. "Okay, no worries. I'll be there." He ended the call and tossed the phone back on the bed before hurrying towards the bathroom to clean up.

"Hey, where's the fire?" Rachel called after him.

"I have to run to the shop," he hollered from the other side of the bathroom door. "Last-minute repair job and Franco can't come in."

"Oh," Rachel said, starting to turn back to the kitchen before a thought hit her. "Kurt," she said slowly, walking back to stand right by the bathroom door. "Who needs the repair?" she asked suspiciously.

"What?" came the muffled reply as Kurt brushed his teeth.

"You heard me. _Whose_ suit needs to be repaired?"

She waited a few seconds as the water ran, then stopped. Kurt emerged, hair looking tousled but respectable and his eyes wide. "Um..."

"Oh, no, Kurt. Not him."

"Rach, it's my job," he argued, pushing past her and going back to his room to dress. Rachel considered arguing with him further, but realized it was hopeless. She threw her arms in the air, and grabbed her bag.

"Well, I'm heading to class," she called out. "Just…be careful, Kurt," she finished as she reached the door.

"Rachel?" Kurt said, sticking his head out of his bedroom door and giving her a genuine smile when she turned around. "I'll be careful, I promise." His friend blew him a kiss and left for the day.

An hour later, Kurt was in the shop. Just after he arrived, the doorbell rang, and Kurt looked up with his heart pounding in his ears. He had thought he would never see Blaine again, but here he was, being given one more chance to spend a little time with him. "Hi, Blai…" he cut himself off when he saw that the man who had entered was not, in fact, Blaine.

The stranger was handsome, for sure, but not the handsome man Kurt was expecting. "Oh, hello," Kurt said, correcting himself. "Can I help you?"

"Hi," the man said, giving Kurt a million-watt smile and extending his hand for a quick handshake. "You must be Kurt," he said.

"Yes, yes I am," Kurt answered, a bit confused. "And you are?"

"Cooper Anderson. You've been working with my brother, Blaine, on his tuxedo for my wedding," he replied. "I talked to Franco this morning and told him I needed a repair done to my tuxedo," he continued, holding up the garment bag in his other hand, "and he said you could help me in his place."

"Of course," Kurt answered mechanically, taking the garment bag from Cooper and walking over to hang it to remove the suit. "Exactly what kind of repair do you…wait," he stopped mid-sentence and spun around. "Did you say _your_ wedding?" he asked, his voice going higher than he intended as the man's words registered with him. What also registered at the same time was his conversation with Franco that morning, in which Franco had said he needed Kurt to go to the shop to make repairs to the _groom's_ tuxedo.

"Yes," Cooper said slowly, taken aback by Kurt's question. "My wedding. The one Franco made my tuxedo for. You made the tuxedo for my little brother, Blaine, who is my best man. Any of this ringing a bell for you?"

 _A/N: Ooh, a little bit of a cliffhanger!_ _Hope you are enjoying so far, and will come back for the conclusion in Chapter Three._ _(If you want to drop a review to say "Hi," that would be lovely, too!) To those of you who celebrate it, Happy Halloween!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 _A/N: Welcome back to the third and final chapter of the story._ _When we last left Kurt, he had just been told by Cooper that Blaine is the best man in the upcoming wedding, not the groom._ _Let's see what that is all about, and what Kurt will do with that information…_

Kurt stared at Cooper for a few seconds as his mind raced.

"You okay, man?" Cooper asked, looking worried. "You look a little pale."

"I always look pale," Kurt muttered off-handedly and looking away. "But wait a minute," he continued, walking over to the dais and sitting on the edge, afraid his legs wouldn't hold him up anymore. "Franco said that I was making the suit for the groom and he was making the suit for the best man."

"Oh, yeah," Cooper laughed, running his hand through his ridiculously perfect hair. "You see, I had an audition come up the same day as the first fitting appointment. I'm an actor, you know," he grinned. "Maybe you've seen my commercials for…ahem," he stopped when he saw Kurt's look of impatience at his detour from the story. "Um, yeah. Anyway, I couldn't make my appointment, and there was no time to reschedule, so I asked Blaine to switch with me. I told him to just keep the tux basic, and I'd go with whatever he selected. Franco said he'd talk to you about the change in plans."

Kurt leaned forward as he sat on the dais, his elbows resting on his knees. He realized that with his crazy schedule leading up to finals at Parsons and some family matters that had arisen for Franco that had frequently kept him away from the shop, he and Franco hadn't actually spent much time together the past few weeks. Franco _had_ said he needed to talk to Kurt once or twice, but then customers had arrived, and there just hadn't been time.

"What about Tina?" Kurt blurted out, suddenly remembering the pretty girl who met Blaine after the first fitting. Kurt had assumed that she, the one Blaine had hugged and called "sweetie," was the bride-to-be.

"What about Tina?" Cooper repeated in confusion. Then suddenly, it hit him. "Wait a minute," he said, pointing at Kurt dramatically. "You thought Blaine was the groom, and Tina was the bride?" he said incredulously. When Kurt just blinked at him, Cooper broke out into a fit of laughter, finally sitting down next to Kurt on the dais and slapping him on the back.

"Oh, man, that is rich! Squirt and Tina! Oh my god! Not that she would mind, if you ask me – I mean, they've been besties since high school, and even though my baby bro is, as he says, a 'gold-star gay,' I know that girl's been carrying a torch for him for years. There was this one time, Blaine had a cold, and would you believe that Tina…"

He was cut off mid-ramble when Kurt firmly gripped him by the arm. "D-did you say…did you…Blaine is…gay?"

"Well, yeah," Cooper answered, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Kurt dropped his hand from Cooper's arm and stared out ahead of him. "Oh, my god," he whispered, covering his mouth with his hand as he stifled a sob.

"You okay there, kid?" Cooper asked once more, and Kurt just nodded. "You know, Blaine was right," he went on, seemingly out of nowhere. "You are pretty cute."

Kurt looked over at Cooper sideways, and Cooper quickly held up his hands. "Hey, no – I'm engaged and strictly for the ladies," he chuckled, "but that doesn't mean I don't recognize another good-looking guy when I see one."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh at Blaine's ridiculous but charming older brother. "He said I was cute?" Kurt asked in small voice.

Cooper rolled his eyes and dropped his head back dramatically. "Oh, lord, all I've heard for the past three weeks is "Kurt this" and "Kurt that." I swear, he's been driving me insane. I told him to just ask you out, but he said he didn't think you felt the same way." Cooper looked at Kurt and smirked, bumping his shoulder as they sat side by side. "I think all he'd have to do is see your face right now to know that's a bunch of crap," he added, his voice surprisingly gentle all of a sudden.

"You like him, don't you?" he asked. Kurt nodded, incapable of speech. "But you thought he was the groom, so you tried to hide it?" Another nod. Cooper draped an arm around Kurt, who, despite not being terribly tactile, didn't seem to mind it from Blaine's older brother. "Oh, Kurt, you poor kid. You must have been through hell these past couple of weeks." He squeezed Kurt's shoulder briefly, then released him and stood up.

"Okay. Here's what we're gonna do," he said excitedly. "First, you're going to fix my tux because, well, groom," he said, pointing to himself and making Kurt laugh again, though his eyes were glassy with unshed tears. "Then," he went on, "tomorrow, you are going to come to our reception – I won't have your epic romance with my little brother upstaging my wedding, now – and you and Squirt are going to have a little chat and straighten this whole thing out."

Kurt was shaking his head madly as he stood to face Cooper. "Oh, no, no I can't," he protested.

"You can, and you will," Cooper insisted. "I'd have you come to the wedding, but you wouldn't have a chance to talk to Blaine and it would just freak you both out. Come to the reception. Consider it a wedding present to me and Amy. That's the name of the _actual_ bride, by the way," he added. "She's been trying to fix Blaine up with every gay guy in the tri-state area for months now. She'll be thrilled to death that he's found himself someone. Now come on, tailor man," he said, grabbing Kurt by the arm and hauling him up from the dais. "First things first. Fix my suit so I can go get myself married."

xoxoxo

Kurt was able to quickly make the repair, though he couldn't decide if Cooper's story of tearing the seam while playing James Bond in his tuxedo was true or not. In any event, he relented and agreed to the groom's incessant demand that Kurt attend their wedding reception the next evening. Once Cooper had gone, having promised Kurt that he would not say anything to Blaine, Kurt sat down once again on the dais, and with a shaky hand, pulled his cell phone from his pocket.

"Rach?" he said tremulously when she answered. "You're not gonna believe this…"

The next evening found one Kurt Hummel standing nervously in front of the Waldorf Astoria Hotel in Manhattan. He timed his arrival so that the reception would be well underway and he could, hopefully, slip in unnoticed. As he had hoped, dinner was done by the time he entered the elegantly-decorated ballroom. Dancing had begun, and everyone seemed to be having a marvelous time.

His eyes scanned the room, knowing he would only recognize two men in the crowd. He wasn't sure which of them he wanted to find first – Cooper, to let him know he had arrived, or Blaine, to let him know…well, everything.

The fates decided it for him, however. As he walked further into the room, he found himself near the edge of the dance floor, right behind a man and a suit he recognized very well. Taking a deep breath, he closed the space between them and leaned so that he could speak in the man's ear.

"You know, a suit like that shouldn't be on the sidelines. You should be out there dancing to show it off," he said quietly, not wanting to startle said suit's owner.

Blaine spun around and his eyes went wide with surprise. "Kurt!" he exclaimed, a huge smile spreading across his face. "What are you doing here?" he asked, sounding happily confused as he placed his hand on Kurt's arm. Before Kurt could answer, Blaine looked him up and down and added in a more hushed tone, "My god, Kurt, what are you wearing?"

Kurt's face fell and he paled slightly, looking down at his suit self-consciously. "I'm sorry, I thought it would be okay, and…"

Before he could finish, Blaine took a step forward, and placed his other hand on Kurt's arm, as well, so that he was now holding him by both arms. "No, no, no, Kurt, you misunderstand me," he assured quickly. "I just…that suit, Kurt. It's magnificent. _You_ look _magnificent_ ," he almost breathed, looking Kurt over once more before holding his gaze steadily. It was then that Kurt registered Blaine's expression, which was not one of disdain, but rather of awe and admiration.

Kurt went from pale to blushing in an instant. "Thank you," he said modestly.

"I've never seen anything like it. Where did you get it?" Blaine asked. When Kurt hesitated, Blaine answered his own question. "You made it, didn't you? Amazing…" he trailed off, not taking his eyes from Kurt for a second.

Kurt blushed harder, thrilled that Blaine appreciated his creation. The suit was, in fact, his own design and completely one-of-a-kind. It was a deep blue, with a brocade-style swirl to the fabric that was in the same hue but still noticeable. Having been custom-made, it fitted Kurt perfectly, accentuating his long, angular form while the color highlighted his pale complexion and cerulean eyes. Kurt had hoped Blaine would like it, and judging by the way he was looking at Kurt right now, his hopes were more than met.

Finally needing to answer Blaine's question, Kurt nodded in acknowledgement. "It is a final project for one of my design classes," he explained. "Franco has let me work on it in my spare time at the shop. I completed it the morning you came in the first time, actually. I didn't think I'd have a chance to wear it so soon," he finished with a smile.

"Well, I think you will be getting an A-plus on that project," Blaine said, flushing slightly himself as he finally released his hold on Kurt. He looked down for a moment and rubbed the back of his neck a little awkwardly, then looked up again. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, because I am, but what are you doing here? Don't tell me you're here to make sure there aren't any sartorial emergencies," he said, eyeing Kurt playfully.

"Not quite," Kurt laughed. He took another deep breath and began the story he'd been practicing for the past 24 hours. "I met your brother yesterday," he started. Blaine raised his eyebrows as Kurt went on. "He came in for a repair to his suit. He said something about tearing a seam while playing James Bond."

Blaine nodded and rolled his eyes. "Sounds about right," he sighed.

"Anyway, he kind of surprised me. You see, Franco had called me and said the groom was coming in to get his suit repaired." Kurt paused.

"Okay…" Blaine prompted.

Kurt gathered his courage and continued. "I was surprised because I thought the groom was, well…you."

Blaine blinked a couple of times as he stared at Kurt, not seeming to understand. "You what, now?" he said, rather unceremoniously.

Kurt took a small step closer to Blaine, wanting to make sure he was heard over the music but not by anyone who might be passing by. "Originally, Franco told me I was handling the tuxedo for the groom and he was handling the one for the best man. I didn't know you and Cooper had switched appointments, so when you arrived that first day…"

"…You thought I was the one getting married," Blaine said slowly as he began to put the pieces together.

"Exactly. And when you left that day arm-in-arm with Tina, I kinda thought she was the bride."

Blaine's eyes flew open wide at that statement. "Oh, lord, don't let her hear you say that," he whispered with a chuckle, taking a quick, conspiratorial look around the room. "So any time I tried to flirt with you…that's why you pulled away," Blaine added.

"You were trying to flirt with me?" Kurt asked, wanting to confirm that he was right. After all, just because Blaine was gay and single didn't mean that Kurt had read his intentions correctly.

"Kurt, I winked at you, for heaven's sake! I thought – I still think – that you are the most gorgeous, smart, funny, charming man I've ever met. I just figured you were out of my league and trying not to hurt my feelings since I was a customer and we had to work together." At some point, Blaine had taken Kurt's hand in his own, and he squeezed it lightly.

Kurt looked down at their joined hands and smiled. Looking back up at Blaine, he answered, "I thought I was crazy falling head over heels for a straight guy about to be married."

Blaine stepped closer still, taking Kurt's hand and holding it to his heart. "Head over heels, huh?" he said softly, his eyes warm as they flickered between Kurt's eyes and his lips.

"Yeah," Kurt whispered.

"Kurt," Blaine lifted his free hand to Kurt's cheek, stroking it lightly as he closed the space between them and captured Kurt's lips in a tender kiss. Kurt breathed in sharply, then leaned in and rested his fingertips lightly at Blaine's waist, giving himself over to the feelings he'd been trying to repress for the past three weeks.

How long they would have kissed was anyone's guess, because they were soon interrupted by a familiar voice. "YES!" Cooper shouted, clapping Blaine on the shoulder and startling the two men apart.

"Cooper," Blaine whined, looking over at his brother but moving his hand from Kurt's cheek to his back to hold him in place, as if he were afraid Kurt would run away. "Really?"

"Oh, come on, Squirt, you should be thanking me. Hey, Kurt," he added, smirking at the young man blushing in his brother's arms.

"Hi, Cooper," Kurt responded shyly.

"So, I should be thanking you for interrupting us?" Blaine asked, releasing Kurt's hand that he had held between them but sliding his arm around his waist and pulling Kurt close to his side as he turned to face his brother.

"Yes, you should. Without me, you," he said, pointing to Blaine, "would be sitting here pining away for Kurt, and you," he moved his pointing finger to Kurt, "would be at home lamenting the marriage of Blaine and Tina, heaven help us all."

Kurt laughed and ducked his head into Blaine's shoulder, while Blaine rolled his eyes affectionately. "I hate to say it," he said quietly into Kurt's ear, "but he may be right."

"Of course I'm right," Cooper responded. "Now, the next thing I'm right about is the fact that the two of you in your amazing suits – seriously, Kurt, you did wonders for this guy and you look incredible yourself – need to get out on that dance floor. I won't take no for an answer. Groom and all, you know," he said with a wink before giving Blaine a fake punch to the arm and moving on.

Kurt raised his head and looked at Blaine. "Is he drunk already?"

Blaine chuckled and looked after his brother as he crossed the room. "Sadly, no. That's Cooper completely sober. You don't want to know what he's like drunk."

He turned and looked back to Kurt to find the young tailor looking at him with a soft smile and shaking his head slightly.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just amazed at how quickly things can change." The two smiled at each other once again as Blaine leaned in for a quick, chaste kiss.

"I do believe we need to follow the groom's orders," Blaine said as they parted. He stepped back a pace and held out his hand. "Would you do me the honor of a dance?" he asked in his most gentlemanly voice.

"I'd be delighted," Kurt replied, placing his hand in Blaine's. Blaine tucked Kurt's hand under his arm and led him to the dance floor just as an old standard began to play.

"I love this song," Blaine muttered as he held Kurt close and started to sway in time with the music. He was stunned to hear Kurt's voice in his ear singing the first lines.

"At last, my love has come along, my lonely days are over, and life is like a song," Kurt sang quietly, holding onto Blaine tightly while the rest of the room seemed to fade away for the two of them.

Blaine pulled back just enough to be able to look at Kurt to speak to him. "You have a beautiful voice, Kurt," he said with a smile. "You sing, you design clothes…is there anything you can't do?" he asked jokingly.

"Fly," Kurt answered solemnly without missing a beat.

Blaine laughed indulgently and kissed Kurt on the tip of his nose. "I have no doubt that you could if you wanted to," he answered.

Kurt looked up in mock thought before returning his gaze to Blaine's. "No, that's okay. I'm perfectly content on the ground dancing here with the best-dressed man in the room," he quipped.

"Second-best," Blaine corrected, glancing at Kurt's suit.

"Well, let's just say we're both well-dressed, and leave it at that," Kurt offered.

"Yes, well-dressed, and well-suited," Blaine agreed, holding Kurt a little tighter and kissing him gently once more.

 _A/N: There you have it, the conclusion of_ Well-Suited. _I hope that you liked my little AU story._ _The final song referenced when Kurt and Blaine are dancing is, of course,_ At Last _by Etta James (all due respect to Beyoncé, but that will always be Etta's song)._

 _Many thanks to VoyageAsia and GleefulDarrenCrissFAn for your support and your recent mention of my story in the author's notes of your own current multi-chapter fics_ _("Butterfly Wings" and "Courage", respectively). I truly appreciate it! If you are looking to expand your Klaine fanfic reading, please check out their stories, as well!_

 _Until we meet again, dear readers._


End file.
